


Aku Cinta Kamu; Lightwood-Bane

by kndrmbs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute Alec Lightwood, Cute Magnus Bane, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Post-Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kndrmbs/pseuds/kndrmbs
Summary: Alec and Magnus place a new lock on the wall.





	Aku Cinta Kamu; Lightwood-Bane

Still giddily drunk on the fact that they were married, Magnus and Alec paid a visit to the wall full of promises of eternal love on the way back from their honeymoon. It was the first time since their (temporary) breakup.

As Alec excitedly approached it to check up on their lock, Magnus pulled him by the hand.

 “Alexander, I brought you here because there’s something I wanted to go.”

 “You want me to lock you up?”

Alec smirked and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh at the remark from his husband who once had been too naïve to understand the naughty joke.

 “No, no. Well, maybe yes, but not right now.”

Magnus winked and held Alec’s large hands in his.

 “Our first lock isn’t here anymore. Hear me out – we were broken up at that time and I couldn’t stand it reminding me of our memories. All my memories of you… they kept coming back haunting me. So I destroyed it on the spur of the moment. But I want to redeem myself.”

While listening to Magnus’ explanation, the look on Alec’s face changed from shock to guilt, from guilt to sadness, and from sadness to curiosity.

 “What do you mean?”

Cautiously, Magnus took a lock from his pocket; one that resembled the first one with the same phrase carved on it: _Aku Cinta Kamu._ But when he flipped it over, there was a new word added on the other side.

_Lightwood-Bane_

 “It’s also to celebrate this new chapter of our life.”

Magnus never had have cared for such superstitions before he met Alec. Especially those about ever-lasting love, because more than anyone else, he knew too well how ephemeral love was. He had never even dreamed of it. Until Alec came along.

A happy smile crossed the younger man's face before tears welled up in his large eyes. He still couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to call this wonderful man his husband.

 “It’s beautiful.”

 “Just like you.”

 “Not as beautiful as you.”

 “Ok, let’s stop and put this baby on where it belongs.”

And they do so, swearing that they would never let it be destroyed again. 

 


End file.
